


An Orange A Day

by dance4thedead, justaphage, MistWrites (MistbornHero)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead, https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/justaphage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistWrites
Summary: While Eliot is under the the weather, Hardison has a little too much fun with molecular gastronomy.Podfic Included!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	An Orange A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Created during VoiceTeam: Mystery Box for the challenge "Audio Garden"

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:01:42 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (2 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/leverage-an-orange-aday)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rtcskxw820wt2xb/Leverage-AnOrangeADay.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ydncE77gq3V7GQ1lMJ6wJ_FwRdxjjvGf/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _An Orange A Day_]()
  * **Author:**[justaphage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage) & [MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero)
  * **Reader:**[dance4thedead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead)
  * **Cover artist:**[rhythmia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia)



# An Orange A Day

Eliot accepted the cup of tea and took a sip. "That's an unusual choice." 

"I thought you might like it." 

Hardison and Parker had been doing their best to take care of him since he’d been sick, in their own odd ways. Not that Elliot couldn’t take care of himself. Of course, he’d survived much worse than a cold on his own of course, and he _was_ trying to let them, to lean on them like people in healthy relationships did. However, the grin on Hardison’s face at the moment was...worrying. 

Elliot took a deep breath and slurped loudly. The technique did bring out a little more flavor despite his stuffy nose, but still, something seemed off. 

"Careful, it’s hot" 

"Mmm..." Elliot squinted at the mug 

They looked at each other. 

"It tastes a bit like _orange soda_." 

"Yes." Hardison grinned. "I just finished developing the flavor." 

Eliot's nostrils flare. "What kind of medicinal properties does _orange soda_ have? What's next? Gummy worm flavored chicken soup?" 

"Now that's an idea-" Hardison’s face lit up. 

"Damnit Hardison." 


End file.
